Do You Know Who I Am?
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: The Philippines woke up in a field one day, forgetting who she was. Not even Britain could help her remember. Then Canada helps her remember her name. Now they need to figure out how to restore her memories and find out who did this to her. Problem is, she might not be the only one to forget who she is... Rated T for swearing, craziness, Prussia, France, Sweden, Italy, and Belarus.
1. Who am I?

**Ace: Welcome to Do You Know Who I Am? This will star a country, but I won't say which one (yet). The only clue to her identity (other than the fact that she is a female or her physical appearance) is that she has not appeared in the anime, manga, or web comics yet. For this chapter, she is called "?".**

**The title refers to the character's question throughout the story.**

**I apologize for any OOC characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia World Series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who am I? Part 1

?

Blackness surrounded me. I couldn't see my surroundings, but I felt sunlight on my skin. My mind was murky, and I couldn't really keep my thoughts straight.

Sighing, I tried to clear my thoughts. But that's when panic occurred.

_I don't know who I am? What kind of sick joke or prank is this? And who did this to me? If and when I find them, I will kill them._

I heard voices and the wind rustling through some grass. _Well, whoever/whatever I am, I needed to wake up. Now._

My eyes fluttered open. Yawning, I slowly got up-

And almost crashed my head into Japan's.

_Ow! Japan needs to be more- Wait, I know his name?! How do I know his name, but yet don't even know who I am?! That's insane!_

I looked up again. Japan stared back at me, and I knew that I didn't make a mistake when I remembered his name.

_Maybe Japan knows who I am! I'll go ask him._

Before I could open my mouth to ask my question, I heard someone say, "Yo, Japan!"

I sighed. _America could be so weird at times..._

_Wait, I know him too?! How?! This is getting stranger by the second!_

America jogged up. Japan looked at him. "I found this girl, and she just woke up."

I nodded. "I don't know who I am, America."

Both of them looked stunned. "You don't know who you are?" Japan asked curiously.

I shook my head, and noticed that I had long black hair. "I don't. I'm sorry..."

Japan looked concerned. "It is alright. We'll find out who you are soon. Yet you do look familiar… Although I cannot put my finger on it…"

"Yeah. Same here. Are you hungry?" America asked suddenly. He grabbed a cheeseburger from a bag he was carrying and handed it to me. I took it and ate it without a second thought. Apparently, I was very hungry. The fact that I didn't realize that before now depressed me a bit.

"You must have selective amnesia," Japan stated quietly. "That explains how you know us and that America's cheeseburgers are fit to eat.*"

America nodded. "All right! Let's help her, Japan! Wait, I have a question."

"Yes?" Japan responded. I sat up and looked at America.

"What's amnesia?" America asked, looking very confused.

I stifled a laugh while Japan sighed and began to explain the condition to his friend. "It's where you can not remember anything, America. Let's take her to the UN Headquarters and see if we can find someone to help her remember who she is." Japan reached his hand out, and I grabbed it. He helped me up, and I let go of his hand. Japan turned. "Let's go." He walked off.

America did a fist pump. "All right! Time for me to be a hero!" He followed Japan.

_America can be so weird_, I thought as I began to follow the two countries. _But will I find out who I am? And if I do, will I find out who did this to me? And will he explain how I knew this guys, yet how they don't know me?_

* * *

**Ace: She will find out... Eventually. **

**I have an idea on what the character looks like, and she'll describe herself next chapter. (Because I had no clue how to weave it in)**

**Speaking of which, I have no idea what 'name' I want to give her, name meaning what the other countries call her. I am open to any suggestion for a temporary name, and I'll announce it next chapter. If none are given, I'm going to call her Amy or something like that.**

**Notes:**

*** He's probably thinking of England's cooking… Can't say that I blame Japan at all…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read/review/subscribe. Thanks.**

**Ace**


	2. UN Headquarters

**Ace: I present chapter 2! I feel sorry for the main character... She has no clue who she is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers**

* * *

Chapter 2: UN Headquarters

(?)

"This place is impressive," I told Japan and America.

Japan nodded. "You could say that."

America walked ahead excitedly. "I can't wait to tell my new plan about Global Defense at the meeting! I'll be the hero!"

Japan sighed. I wanted ask him about it, but something told me that America would answer it, and that may not be a good thing.

Britain walked by, and again I was trying to figure out how I knew this guy. He looked towards me. "You look somewhat familiar."

"Same here, Britain."

Britain's eyebrows rose in surprise. "How odd..."

Japan looked at Britain. "Do you know what she is?"

Britain looked me over. "She's a country, that's for sure. She's not a territory like Sealand."

"I heard that!" Sealand yelled. "British jerk."

Britain looked annoyed. "Knock it off!" He yelled to Sealand. He turned to me. "Come to the UN meeting. We can see if anyone there can recognize you."

Ten minutes later, the UN was a complete disaster. America's "genius" plan involved a giant superhero, and everyone got annoyed. Multiple countries came up with their ideas, and Germany kept yelling at everyone. North Italy kept yelling "pasta" at random times, and Poland was acting weird. I sat next to Japan and America, but no one paid any attention to me.

America stood up. "Everyone, I have something to ask!" He yelled.

"It better not be about your stupid superheroes!" Germany yelled.

Japan stood up. "We found someone."

Everyone shut up and blinked. Japan looked to me, and I stood up. "H-Hello... I don't know who I am..."

Germany got frustrated. "What do you mean by that?! How could you not know who you are?!"

Britain stood up. "Her memories are blocked, but she is a country. Thing is, she knows who we are and she looks familiar to us."

France blew me a kiss, but I instead focused my eyes on China to avoid looking at France.

Britain sighed. "I guess no one can remember you. We'll keep you with us, and then maybe we can figure out who you are."

"I'll stay with America or Japan," I replied.

All of the countries looked shell-shocked. I quickly added, "It's because I feel that I know them the best."

The tension left the air. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least that solved some of my worries.

America yelled, "Meeting adjourned!" Everyone got up and left, except for Japan. He looked at me. Then he walked off, with me following. After several minutes, we were at his house. He opened a door and said, "This is your room."

I nodded and entered. "Thank you... Japan-san."

Japan closed the door, and I went to the bed. Curling up on it, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ace: Poor... Amy. As I can't reveal her name yet, I'm calling her Amy. America and Britain suggested the name.**

**Next chapter will reveal her country name.**

**Ace**


	3. I am

**Ace: The main character's name is to be revealed! Also, I rewrote the summary as the plot changed a bit, but she still has amnesia, and most of the plot is the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I am...

Amy

I was walking around the UN Headquarters in a huff. America was being annoying to me, Japan was nowhere to be seen, England was hanging out with imaginary friends, France tried to flirt with me again, Russia scared me, China was talking to his boss, Italy was being Italy, Germany was trying train Italy, Austria was playing his piano, Hungary was hitting Prussia with her frying pan, Greece was hanging out with cats, Switzerland was shopping for food with Liechtenstein, Sweden was at a café with Sealand and Finland, Belarus was chasing after Russia, Ukraine was at home because her back hurt, Romano was with Italy, Spain was with cleaning, the Baltic states Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were hiding from Russia (again), I had no clue where anyone else was, and I still had zero idea on who I was.

_This sucks,_ I thought to myself.

On top of that, England and America had spent a long time "discussing" a new name for me. At first, they talked to me, but when America wanted to call me a superhero name, England went ballistic and started yelling at him, which caused me to leave and run into Russia and Belarus (the latter scared me and Russia after Russia creeped me out by being Russia). After narrowly escaping Belarus's wrath, England found me and informed me of my nickname, which was Amy. Then he began talking to himself, so that is why I began to pace the UN Hallways.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings (due to my thoughts of annoying America to get back at him) when I heard someone behind me say, "Hello."

I turned around. "Hello?" I hadn't seen this blonde man before. He looked exactly like America, except his he wore a different outfit and seemed to fade at times. He held a polar bear in his lap, who proceeded to ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"I don't know who I am," I admitted.

He frowned. "That's funny... I recognize you."

"You do?" I asked, suspicious of him. Everyone else had no clue who I was, which annoyed me. So I doubted Canada for suddenly knowing my name…

Canada nodded. "You're Amy Sarao, otherwise known as the Philippines."

I blinked. "Is that why I know America and Japan well?"

Canada nodded. "Yes. I was at the meeting when Japan reintroduced you."

I nodded. "Ah. But I didn't see you..."

Canada sighed. "No one remembers or sees me. Not even my brother America when he's super hyper."

"That sucks," I told him.

Canada nodded. "I am positive that you are the Philippines."

"How? America and Japan forgot," I pointed out.

Canada pulled a journal out. "I remember you hung out with America and Japan, and we met once before. Here's some proof about your identity. I found your journal in the library. It has a photo of you in it."

Picking up the journal, I looked at the photo carefully. The photo showed a girl with long brown hair that was pulled in a ponytail, and light brown eyes. She had tan skin and wore a t-shirt with jeans.

_That looks like me..._ I thought myself. Then I gave myself a mental smack. _No duh! Canada said it was me!_

I closed the journal. "Thank you... Canada."

Canada smiled. "Your welcome."

I say down next to Canada. "Everyone else is busy... Want to go play baseball or some other game?" I asked.

Canada thought for a second. "What about hockey? I love that game."

I nodded and stood up. "Great idea! But I'm not good at ice skating..."

Canada got up, still holding his polar bear (what was the bear's name? I'll find out later...). "Don't worry. I'll help you skate and go easy on you."

The thought of Canada not moving at all in the game entered my head. I laughed. "All right then. Let's do this!"

As we walked off, a thought entered my head. "Canada, do you think my memories will return?"

"Of course, Philippines. But I don't know how..."

"Do you think that we'll find out who did this to me?"

Canada thought hard. "I don't know..."

* * *

**As the Philippines and Canada walked off, a figure in a blue dress with light blonde hair and blue eyes spied on them. Freaking out, she turned to her friend. "Oh no! She's knows her name!"**

**Her friend sighed and slapped her. This person wore a army outfit in a dark blue, with some white gloves, and looked a lot like her friend. "Canada told her... That doesn't mean that much."**

**"But-"**

**"Her journal doesn't contain that much," the dark-blue soldier said. "Don't worry. We still have the others we took memories from, like Brazil."**

**The girl in the dress calmed down. "Thanks Atlanta."**

**Atlanta sighed. "Come on Aqua... Let's go check on Brazil."**

**With that, the two girls left the room.**

* * *

**Ace: The character is the Philippines! I'm glad that the name England called her was her human name... Lucky guess for England then**

**Those two girls may have an ulterior motive... And those names, Atlanta and Aqua, are their human names. They have names, but that is a secret.**

**Originally, Australia was suppose to talk to Amy, but I thought that Canada needed some spotlight...**

**Prussia: I do to because I am awesome! I don't deserve to be hit be Hungary! *Proceeds to get hit by Hungary's frying pan***

**Ace: Okay, okay! I'll give the two of you spotlight soon!**

**Prussia: Yeah! *Gets hit again by an angry Hungary***

**Hungary: Shut up, Prussia! Don't go and bother Ace!**

**Prussia: No. *Gets hit again by Hungary and runs off***

**Hungary: *chases after Prussia***

**Ace: That is all for now! Until next time! *Ducks Hungary's frying pan attack because Hungary thought that Prussia was hiding behind Ace***


	4. Hockey

**Ace: Here's chapter 4! All right!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hockey

"No fair Canada!" I yelled. "You're a demon at hockey!"

Canada laughed as he shot a goal behind me. "I can't help that I practice it a lot!"

I nodded. "That's true..."

We had spent the past four days playing hockey together. Or rather, just today. I spent the first day falling on the ice, the second more or less skating with encouragement from Canada, and yesterday was spent with me slipping and falling after swinging the hockey stick like a baseball bat. (I'm blaming America for that. He loves baseball.)

"I swear you swing your stick like a baseball bat," Canada mentioned he skated off the ice.

"I guess I played a lot of baseball with America," I admitted as I followed Canada off the ice.

Canada's bear was waiting for us. "Who are you?" The bear asked.

"I'm Canada," he replied.

"That bear doesn't remember your name," I pointed out.

"Yeah..." Canada admitted. "He's been doing that to me ever since I got him."

"Then why doesn't he know your name?"

"I have no idea..." Canada sighed.

Britain walked by. I waved to him. "Hi Britain!"

Britain waved back. "Hello Amy."

"According to Canada, I'm the Philippines!"

Britain blinked. "Really?"

"Yep. He showed me my journal. It was in a library, apparently."

Britain nodded. "I see. It's weird how he knew and America, your close friend, didn't... Speaking of which, where is Canada?"

Britain began to look for Canada, and I sighed. Why didn't people notice when Canada was around? That must be horrible for him...

Canada (who was right next to me) said, "I'm right here."

Britain blinked. "Oh... Sorry Canada."

"It's alright," Canada sighed.

Britain looked at Canada. "Thanks for helping the Philippines regain her memories."

"Your welcome," Canada replied.

"Should I let America know?" I asked Britain.

"Of course. He's one of your closest friends, which is scary to me." With that, Britain left and proceeded to run into France, causing yet another fight.

"Let's go," Canada suggested.

Standing up, we walked off to look for America.

"Gah! Why does everyone call me 'America's friend' or tell me that 'America's your close friend'?"

"Because that's the only way the can remember you," Canada explained.

"That's a horrible way to remember me," I pointed out.

"That's life," Canada sighed.

"Yo! Dudes!" America ran to us.

"Hi America," I told him.

"My alien friend Tony totally found out something weird!"

"How weird?" Canada and I asked simultaneously.

"A bunch of countries have been disappearing randomly, and we don't know why!"

* * *

**Ace: For once, America is on to something. Let's see how long that lasts...**

**Ace**


	5. What?

**Ace: Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 5: What?

Philippines

"What?" I asked, clearly shocked by the news.

"It's true! Several countries have disappeared!" America exclaimed.

"Call an emergency UN meeting," Canada said.

Anerica blinked. "Oh, hi Canada."

"Just call the meeting," I snapped.

America nodded.

...

After two hours of locating everyone (they were all busy doing hobbies or fighting) America led us to the UN meeting. After everyone else began to sit down, he began to speak.

"Dudes, we have a major problem!"

"Like what?" England asked, clearly annoyed.

"Several countries have gone missig, according to my awesome friend Tony!" America took a bite out of a hamburger and continued.

"Lately a bunch of countries have disappeared and our memories have been wiped of them! Kind of what happened to Amy!"

"You mean the Philippines," I sighed.

Everyone blinked. "That's who you are?" Japan asked.

"Yes, but that's not very important right now. Our goal is to save the other countries. America, who's missing?"

"According to Tony; Brazil, Mexico, Colombia, South Africa, Chile, Argentina, New Zealand, Belize, Haiti, Costa Rica... And that's all we know for sure. It looks like the list keeps changing, but for sure Brazil is missing."

I stood up and slammed my fist into the table. "Then I'll help look for them, America. You can count on me."

Germany leaned forward. "I like this plan... Who will assist you?"

"Pasta!" Italy yelled.

"No... Canada will assist me, and some volunteers."

Everyone blinked. "You picked Canada?" China asked.

"Yes... And would you like to join me, China."

China nodded. "I will."

I pointed to Switzerland. "You look strong. I want you to join me."

Switzerland nodded. He turned to Liechtenstein and said, "Be good. I'll be gone for a little bit."

She looked a bit upset, then nodded. "I will, big brother."

"Why were they picked, mon ami?" France asked, clearly upset.

"What about me?" Germany and Japan asked.

"They are strong warriors, plus Canada might help the countries remember their identities. Germany, Japan, you go on a different team, because I want to lead this expedition with China and Switzerland."

France frowned at this declaration, but Germany and Japan nodded, seeing that I wanted to do my own thing.

"I guess that's-" I began.

Prussia burst through the door. "Why wasn't I called for the meeting?"

"You didn't respond to the call," Germany sighed.

Prussia began to huff. "I am too awesome to be forgotten! I will join the Philippines's team!"

I blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He declared.

"It's settled then," Britain said. "The Philippines, China, Prussia, and Canada will go look for some countries tomorrow. From there, we'll make more teams. Agreed?"

"Pasta!" Italy yelled again as everyone nodded.

With that, I smiled, finally glad that I will be able to get a lead on the people that stole my memory. And for that, I will make them pay.

* * *

**Ace: Another chapter done. And yes, Prussia has appeared. This ought to be interesting to have the Philippines, Canada, China, Prussia, and Switzerland on the same time…**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Ace**


	6. The Quest Begins!

**Ace: I present the sixth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Quest Begins!

Philippines

After five minutes of searching the hillside for other missing countries, it was a miracle that I wasn't driven insane by Prussia. I think that the same thing happened to China. Switzerland and Canada remained unaffected by Prussia's antics, although how they managed that was a miracle. And for that, I envied them extremely.

As more tolerance for idiocy deteriorated, Prussia began to brag about his "awesome" accomplishments and that he was so awesome that he should have more screen time. I didn't get the last part about screen time.* Maybe the countries were filming a movie, and Prussia didn't have a good part in it.

"Will he ever shut up?" I whispered to China.

China, who looked sleepy, shook his head. "I don't think so... Prussia won't shut up during any meeting that he shows up to."

"That's nice. And I've officially lost my sanity."

"Russia's lost his sanity," China countered, "if he had any in the first place. At least you haven't attempted to chop his head off or something like that."

I thought about what China said, but I shook my head. There's no way I would do that to Prussia. It just wasn't me. Doing it to America, however, was perfectly fine with me.

Canada looked at me. "Should we continue this way, Philippines?"

"Sure. But I highly doubt that a country with amnesia is suddenly going to come up to us and say-"

"What are you talking about?" A young woman's voice asked.

I whipped around. The girl had long, wavy black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts, and had a red flower in her hair.

"Um... Hello. Strange as it sounds, we are looking for people with amnesia," I replied nervously.

"Smooth," Prussia whispered.

I growled at him, but Prussia ignored me.

The girl looked at me. "Really? Why?"

"Um... Lots of people are missing and potentially have amnesia?"

The girl sighed a breath of relief, despite my hearing initial doubt. "I'm glad that you're doing that."

"Why?"

She bit her lip. "I've lost my memories. But there is one thing that I do remember."

"What is it?" Switzerland asked.

The girl shifted her weight. "I can remember this room... It was quite dark, and I saw these two girls walking around to the different people, and placing their hands on the people's faces. The person to the left of me began to fidget, and she actually managed to escape the ropes that held her in place. She made a run for it, but the two girls caught her and placed their hands on her face. After she collapsed, one girl took the knocked out one outside while the other turned to me. That's all I remember."

"Anything you need to add?" China asked softly.

"Yes. The girl that attempted to escape looked like you," she answered as she pointed to me.

"What?" I was in shock. _I had attempted to escape? And there were two girls involved? But why did this happen? Why did they pick me? And how did I wind up in a field by myself? Something doesn't add up, and I have to find out why._

The girl looked at me. "Could you... Help me?"

I looked towards my group. "If you need to return, you can. If you want to continue looking for others, you can. As for me, I'm going to go help this girl restore part of her memories."

Canada, Switzerland, and China nodded. With that, they returned to the meeting, so Switzerland could be with Liechtenstein, China could feel at home, and Canada could help me look around.

Except Prussia still stayed.

"Why won't you leave?" I asked him.

"Because I am so awesome, I need to help you," was his response.

"No, you don't," I replied.

"Yeah, I do," he snapped.

The girl looked uncomfortable. "Um..."

"Go bother Germany or Austria," I angrily muttered without thinking.

I could see an evil glint in his eye. "That sounds like an awesome idea. I'll go do it." With that, he turned around and dashed off.

"If Hungary finds out that you said that, she will kill you," the girl stated,

"Which is why I'm apologizing now," I pulled my phone out and quickly texted a quick message to Hungary and Austria, warning about the situation and that I accidentally said that because Prussia ticked me off.

The girl nodded. "Now she'll merely hit you with a frying pan."

"Eh, that's better than... Getting killed. How do you know this?"

She blinked. "I-I don't know."

I began to think. "Maybe you remember bits and parts, like I did."

"Your name is...?"

"Amy. Amy Sarao."

"That's a pretty name."

I looked at her. "Can I call you... Marisa? That name keeps popping up when I look at you."

"Sure. That's better than, 'That chick'," Marisa laughed.

"All right Marisa. Let's go through my diary and the library."

"Okay Amy!" She put her arm on my shoulder and we walked off to the international library together, ready to spend hours combing through books."

* * *

**Ace: That team didn't last long. I kept changing my mind about what I could do with them, so I let them leave. But they'll reappear. And so will other characters, like Belarus and Russia...**

**Another amnesic character has appeared. I hope that Amy figures out whom she is faster than the others did for her... And when did Amy have Hungary's phone number? *****Laughs***

**If there is a country that you think should appear (for example, Colombia), then I will take suggestions and make characters for them.**

**Ace**


End file.
